


delicate in every way but one

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Confused Harry, Hunter Liam, Hunter Niall - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Protective Louis, Supernatural Elements, Witch Harry, Witch Louis, Witchcraft, Witches, but like only a few people know, harry and louis are literally a power couple, this is just an excuse for me to write dark!harry being lowkey super soft for louis only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “So let me get this straight,” Niall started, “You can kill a whole population of hunters with a mere snap of your fingers. You can summon legions of demons from hell to wage war against the human race. Basically, you have the whole universe in your command, yet you can’t make an eleven-year-old child eat her vegetables?”Confused, Harry nodded innocently. “To be fair, I can’t even make my own husband eat vegetables and I’ve been trying to do that for centuries. What are you on about?”Or Louis is a witch disguised as a hunter, Harry is a stubborn witch dubbed as ‘the deadliest witch alive’, and they’re both stuck babysitting a child that reminds them of their dead one. Featuring Niall as a hunter whose babysitting skills are to die for. Liam as a hunter whose heart is too big to hurt a creature. And Zayn as a hunter whose looks could rival the gods’.





	delicate in every way but one

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the possible outcomes if a larrie binge watches the whole season 13 of supernatural. i love rowena's character, so i based harry's character from hers. hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (all mistakes are mine! i don't have friends who can beta this, and english isn't my first language ç_ç)

“We have to get over her, you know.”

Two pairs of eyes watched as the fire dances in the fireplace, yet not even that could warm the coldness growing in the silent room. The coldness that always follow after mentioning _her_ , and Louis hated it. Hates it, but he knows he should bring her up.

“I _know_.” He answered firmly, making it clear that this conversation was over before they got the chance to start it.

But Louis knows better than to push Harry to join this conversation. Unlike almost everybody else, Louis was not scared of Harry. It’s just that he knew better than to force him into the road of this conversation because his past attempts led Harry to grieve even more. That’s far from what he needed right now.

But it’s been two decades already. Two decades of this kind of heartbreak. Seeing Harry hurting like this wasn’t doing Louis any better as well, but they couldn’t do anything about it but let time do its healing. The two of them had been suffering this kind of heartbreak together, but their ways of coping with it were far from similar wherein Harry’s way of coping is bordering to… unhealthy. And that’s what Louis was trying to lessen.

With a deep breath, Louis stood up from the couch sitting opposite to Harry’s and made his way to the door. Before he was able to twist the cold bronze doorknob, his ears caught a sound of shuffling from the couch. Hours had passed since he last heard the witch move a muscle aside from his mouth for talking.

Louis turned his back against the door and saw Harry standing up from the leather couch with his arms crossed against the bottom part of his stomach. Even in this state, Harry still looks too ethereal. Short brown curls unkempt, silk button-up shirt creased, emerald eyes tear stained. Centuries of being together may had passed, yet Louis will never get tired of looking at Harry. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered silently, hugging his stomach tighter, looking down at the carpet, trying to stop tears from sliding. Louis’ heart cracked from that sight.

“Don’t be, darling.” Was what he said as he walked in front of Harry. With two fingers, he lifted Harry’s trembling chin, high enough for Louis to see the tears pooling in Harry’s eyes. “It’s alright, darling.” Using his thumb, he wiped Harry’s tears away, and only wished to wipe his grief away along with it.

Harry took a step back, shaking his head vigorously. “No, Louis, it’s not alright. Olivia was _just_ thirteen years old— She was too young to disappear in this world like that!” He sobbed out as he hugged his lower part of the stomach helplessly. “She was supposed to grow up like every other normal human, like how she wanted to. Die at an old age with her husband beside her. But this world- no, these _hunters_ took that right away from her, I— “

With shaky arms, Louis pulled Harry into a tight hug, and tighter whenever his husband cries even harder against his shoulder.

“It’s not fair for her, but we can’t do anything about it.” Louis whispered as he felt Harry’s arms circling his waist to a hug.

It’s that time of the year again: Olivia’s death anniversary. That single day of the year where Louis and Harry inevitably mourns for the death of their daughter. 

They both stood there with nothing but Harry calming down from Louis’ embrace and the burning of the wood in the fireplace. From Harry’s shoulder, Louis chose to concentrate on watching the fire eat the wood while turning a blind eye at the black jar designed with intricate gold and silver patterns sitting on top the shelf above the fireplace. It was the only thing put on top of that shelf along with the portrait of a young woman with a pair of blue electric eyes and high cheekbones. Flowers crowned her long brown wavy hair that framed her fair face. A grinning pair of pink thin lips that gave emphasis to the dimple near it. A young woman who meant the whole universe to both persons hugging in the room sharing silent comforts.

 

 *    *     *

 

“Aye, there he is!” and “You’re back!” Were the first things he hears the very second Louis stepped inside the office. A few minutes late, but it didn’t matter anyway. 

Niall and Liam were both standing in front of Louis’ cubicle, clearly waiting for his arrival. Both of them were walking all the way up to Louis already and gave him a hug.

“Alright, lads, alright, get off of me.” Louis said, pretending to be annoyed by the gesture.

“You’re gone for a week and you didn’t expect us to miss you? Can’t we miss a guy!” Niall threw his arms up in frustration.

“Let’s not be dramatic now, I was only gone for three days. Surprised nothing much happened while I was away.” Louis snickered.

“Still, that’s three days too long. Nothing happened out of the ordinary, I’ll tell you that. Now, let’s skip to the fun questions. Where have you been the whole three days?” Liam asked, leaning against the counter.

“Just at home. Wasn’t feeling well.” Louis offered. Technically, he wasn’t lying in that notion.

“You should’ve given us a ring, man. We could’ve brought you some food and cheered you up with our company. Properly hangout in your place.” Niall said as Liam nodded in agreement.

Louis laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Next time, I guess.”

He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the mere thought of Niall and Liam in his house. First, they’d probably be dead before they even get to step on the porch because Harry would know a hunter’s presence when there is one in the house.

The number of people living in the house wasn’t the only thing that changed when Olivia died. Louis and Harry’s beliefs changed as well. Since she died in the hands of some despicable hunters, Louis believed that educating hunters that there are a good number of supernatural creatures that don’t deserve to die just because they get generalized with the bad ones. The only way to do that was to become a hunter himself and disguise as a human, which was one of the reasons why he ended up being friends with Niall and Liam.

Harry believed that those hunters that held no remorse or a second thought with sparing supernatural beings should be executed in a heartbeat. As much as possible, he doesn’t kill the hunters that are the likes of Niall and Liam. Those kind of hunters, the ones who doesn’t mindlessly kill the nearest breathing supernatural being, were to be left alone and spared. The only problem with Harry was that he kills through supernatural means, which is where magic comes along. And that’s what Louis is kind of terrified.

Magic is a funny thing. It doesn’t wear off when you use it, but rather, it becomes even stronger. That was one of the reasons why Louis chose to use his magic for emergencies only. Harry also knows this but still uses magic for his own reasons. Louis tries to understand where he’s coming from. Louis knew Harry used magic as a mean to cope with Olivia’s death. He just prays to the stars for Harry to get over her death, even if it might take some time, because only the stars know what he’d do if he didn’t. 

 

*     *    *

 

Twenty years. 

It’s been twenty years already since Olivia died. Harry and Louis had lived twenty years without their daughter by their side.

 _Don’t do this_. His mind thought, but his fingers were already twisting the dusty bronze key that he swore he’d never touch more than a decade ago into the keyhole. After hearing a soft click from the lock, his hand made its way to the doorknob. With a deep breath, he twisted it and pushed the door slightly.

The door was opened slightly, yet his heart sped up faster. The white frill sheets of the bed silently gently swayed from its first contact with the wind coming from Harry’s side of the door, but that wasn’t the one he was looking at. A small figure was sitting in the middle of the bed against the feathered pillows. Black beady eyes of a brown teddy bear stared right at his glossy green ones.

_Your grandma gave Mr. Snuggles to me when I was at your age. She told me he’d make me happiest six-year-old there is, and she was right._

Lips trembled as his hand continued to open the door fully. The light from the hallway washes the room and the fondest memories with his daughter he had with Olivia continued to surface in his mind.

Why was he doing this to himself?

His heels didn’t make a sound as he stepped inside the carpeted room. Silently, he made his way to the figure that greeted him when he first opened the door. He picked up the brown teddy bear sitting on Olivia’s old bed and tears prickled his eyes.

Maybe he shouldn’t do this to himself. Get out while he still can before he choked on his own tears.

_Mr. Snuggles was always there to make me smile especially when I’m lonely. So now, I’m giving him to you. He’ll make you the happiest six-year-old in the world._

Instead of doing the rational thing, which is leaving this room before another set of unwanted memories flood into his mind, Harry caressed the toy.

“It’s been years since I last visited your room.” He mumbled, looking at the eyes of the teddy bear he was holding, as if he were talking to it.

Harry seated at the side of the bed, not breaking the eye contact with the stuffed toy.

“Nineteen years, if I’m not wrong.” He said to himself, silently regretting bringing up his last visit. “Sorry Daddy was so… angry that time. I didn’t know what came up to me.” Of course he knew what came up to him. Bottled up anger, thirst for vengeance, grief. This room was his last stop before he went to avenge Olivia’s death. It was nineteen years since he wiped out an entire organization of hunters his sickeningly sweet revenge.

“Earlier, your Papa told me we have to get over you.” He said after clearing his throat.

“Your Papa was right, I’m afraid. But it’s— it’s impossible.” Harry murmured as tears started to pool his vision. “We miss you so much. We never stopped missing you a day after you… d-died.”

Even after twenty years, it still hurts saying it out loud.

“Every single day, your Papa and I never stopped loving you. A-And I’m sorry because, I don’t think we can ever get over you.”

Even if Louis were right that they have to get over her, Harry thought he wouldn’t be capable to do such thing. There’s not enough magic in the world to will him to move on. Even the trickiest and the hardest of spells in the most powerful spellbook couldn’t cover up the hole Olivia’s death left him. 

“Unless…” Harry placed the teddy bear back to where it was originally sitting.

For the first few months after her death, this thought already crossed his mind, but couldn’t do it because he thought he’d eventually get over Olivia’s death.

Twenty years of grief and mourning was enough.

In the past four hundred years of Harry’s existence, he thought he had felt every single kind of emotion or feeling there was and got used to them. He thought Olivia’s death would be any other death of his human friends who’d died due to natural causes or of old age. He gave himself five years at most to grieve to their deaths, and he’d end up getting over them without consuming five years. In Olivia’s case, however, it’s not the same. It’s already been twenty goddamned years and his pain still hurts like it did twenty years ago.

Harry tried Louis’ way of dealing with Olivia’s death. Waiting for time to heal his wounds? It didn’t do him any good at all. Instead, it just kept on hurting and hurting until his pain became inevitable and wouldn’t numb him. 

He’s had enough of waiting. It’s time to take matters into his own hands, even if it means putting himself at risk. At this rate, he doesn’t care what it’d take or what the consequences might be. Bringing a person back from the dead wasn’t something any average witch could do.

Good thing wasn’t an average witch.

He wasn’t some witch who started learning magic on their own in a span of years. He was born in this world with magic roaring in his veins on his first inhale of oxygen. He wasn’t some witch who’d maintain their magic through frequently using them. He _is_ magic. The only challenge to that was he can’t use his full potential right now because of a magical binding spell. But he can figure out a way to remove that spell.

The only problem left is, how is he going to tell Louis his plan?

 

*     *    *

 

It was just before the sun set when Harry fixed the scattered papers on top of the bed. Sure, the bed wasn’t as soft as the one that he and Louis share back home, but it’s the best that this motel could offer.

Before he did anything else, he observed his surroundings to check if everything was in place. Curtains: shut. Lights: off. Candles: lit. Spell sheet, check. Dagger, check. Ritual circle, check. Everything he needed was already there.

“Sorry, Louis, I really have to do this.” Harry whispered to the wind, knowing it was useless since Louis wouldn’t hear it, but it felt right.

On the space separating the bed and the television was a ritual circle drawn from earlier. With caution, Harry stepped into the symbol on the floor, avoiding the lit candles circling it and the dagger at the side. Sitting on a kneeling position, he placed the paper on top of the bed and turned his back against it.

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started reciting the incantation. “ _Ego sum filius naturae. Et osculatus est luna. Da vocem libertatis. Vide a animam meam. Fiem invicta_. _Ego sum filius naturae. Et osculatus est luna. Da vocem libertatis. Vide a animam meam. Fiem invicta_.” 

As he said the last few words, the ritual circle he was sitting on began to glow. After finishing the incantation, he grabbed the dagger and locked his eyes at the ceiling of the room. Slowly, he rested the tip of the dagger on his throat and slid it down just above his collarbones. Instead of blood, glowing purple energy emerges from the cut and turns into bonds that are binding his power.

Holding the dagger with labored breathing, he paid no mind to the shaking room and the blood pouring from his eyes. The magical bonds encircling his figure shattered one by one until none of them are left. The shaking stopped, and there was no more glow in the room.

The blood from Harry’s eyes disappeared as his throat was fully healed from the cut, like there it was never there in the first place. Wind blew out the candles sitting on the edge of the ritual circle, as a sign that it’s almost done. Just one last thing to do.

Eventually, his panting for air finally stopped. Standing up from the circle, he then walked into the bathroom and opened its lights. Laying his hands on top of the bathroom counter, he stared into the mirror and was greeted with the same reflection of himself before the ritual. Curls slightly disarray, green eyes still dull.

Deciding to finally complete the spell, Harry opened his two palms in front of him and closed his eyes. The magic flowed inside him like it did before, but this time, without constriction. He felt it. The power that he once had before his time with the bindings. Magic hummed in his veins louder than it did before. It was refreshing. For the first time in nineteen years, he felt like he could breathe again. Not like he was on top of the world, but more of the master of it.

Tamed purple electricity of energy began to glow from his hands. He missed the feeling of it. Riding on magic as powerful as this. Like a drug, it was addictive.

Before the purple energy finally died down, he felt the electricity in the room shut down from the overwhelming energy he’s showcased, making the room fell into darkness. Slowly, he opened his eyes as a satisfied smirk started to form on his lips. In the mirror, he stared at his purple glowing eyes in adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post the next chapter in a few days :D if you see any typos or mistakes, please tell me immediately :> also, kudos & comments are highly appreciated, especially constructive criticism! uwu


End file.
